Welcome Home
by Otspock
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts for his 6th year only to find out that his father is alive.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to a shortage in Staff, Hogwarts has requested that we send a  
suitable candidate to fill in as Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Teacher. The only requirement was that said candidate have experience in the  
subject and that they possibly come from the school themselves.  
After much consideration, it has been decided that you are the most  
suitable. Please make sure to arrive by the 31st of August, the  
Headmaster will await you at the entrance to the castle. Keep in mind that apparition  
is not possible within Hogwarts grounds.

Edward Greenley  
The Department of Mysteries  
England

The tall, dark haired man walking up the great stairs of the castle entrance was not a

happy one. James Harold Potter had decided 15 years ago, that he would never again

return to England, but here he was, as teacher in his old school no less. Sadness kept hold

of him like a warm cloak. One thought had haunted him since he had been ordered here:

Had his son lived, he would be in his 6th year. James pushed the wave of depression aside

as he came to the top stair and the great doors of the castle opened either from the inside

or of their own accord. He had never, in all his years at Hogwarts, found out which was the

case. Standing just inside was a tall man with a long white beard which was tucked into his

belt, and eyes, which normally twinkled in mirth, now looking at him in surprise.

"Mr. Potter! How is it that you are still alive?" James stared at him stunned. Hadn't the

old man known that he was coming? "Come in, come in, young man and join us in the great

hall. We have been wondering who the Ministry would send." James followed him silently

into the castle where Professor Dumbledore suddenly paused. "Oh! Please Mr. Potter, l

eave your things here, they will be taken to your rooms shortly." Finally the two men

stepped into the Great Hall. All chatter stopped at once as the newcomer walked in beside

Dumbledore.

"Professor?" James recognized the tall black-haired, hook-nosed man at once. "What

dark art is this?" Snape cried.

"I would like knowing this myself." Dumbledore replied calmly. "I am sure Severus,

that

James will give us an explanation any moment. First of all, James, I am sure you still know

half of the teachers here, let me introduce the rest." Introductions were made as the rest

of the staff fidgeted in their seats while staring at James with wide eyes. "Yes, as I am sure

you have all deduced, this is James Potter, Harry's father."

"But!" The teacher who had been introduced as Madame Hooch cried. "How did you

survive the killing curse? How is this possible?"

"Killing curse?" James asked. "Oh, you mean Voldemort. He hadn't cast the killing

curse on me, he just used the cruciatus curse about 10 times and was then satisfied that I

was no longer able to do anything." James stated this dispassionately, as though telling

the story of a stranger which for him, who had pushed it all in the back of his mind, it was.

James wondered though, why Dumbledore had mentioned Harry.

"You will be proud of the boy, he has been very brave in light of things."

James looked at him in surprise. "Who are you talking about?"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to be surprised. "Why, young Harry of course."

"My son is dead." James said in a cold voice. "I would appreciate your not reminding

me of things I would rather forget."

The teachers all exchanged glances. "We need to talk immediately, please step into

my office.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna stepped out of the thestral-drawn carriages

and made their way up the steps of Hogwarts.

"I wonder who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is this year." Ron

commented.

"I just hope that he knows his stuff and does not belong to the dark side." Harry

replied.

"The others wish to continue the DA." Said Ginny.

"Do you think we could learn about Heliopaths this year?" Luna asked dreamily.

Hermione shot her a disgruntled look, but didn't say anything as she saw the look on

Harry's face.

As they entered the castle, Harry was stopped by McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, would you

please come with me. No, Mr Weasley and Ms. Granger, you need to continue to the Great

Hall." Confused, Harry followed his transfiguration teacher. Going to her office, they

entered the room to see Professor Dumbledore and a tall man hidden in the shadows.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, glancing at the man

behind the Headmaster.

"Yes Harry, I would like you to meet the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher,

Professor Potter." James stepped forward, watching his son intensely. He was amazed at

how much his son looked like him. He worried, though, looking at the boy now. The 16 year

old showed no emotion as he stared at his father, although after having grown up as he

did, he could not expect him to be a bundle of joy.

The boy turned to Dumbledore. "May I ask what the meaning of this is, Sir? I am

hungry and would like to join the feast."

Dumbledore looked greatly surprised. "I wanted to warn you before announcing him

at the feast. Do you not care at all?" A pang ran through James at this question and

sadness set in once more.

"What, that I am not the only one with the last name of Potter?"

"His name, is James." Harry raised his right eyebrow and looked at the stranger.

"Your father is not dead, Harry." James saw a flicker of emotion in Harry's eyes which

quickly died.

"Then whose body had been found that night? Why would my father, having survived,

not tried to contact me, why did he even let me be taken away? He is not my father." With

these words, Harry turned and left the room.


	2. The second meeting

His friends didn't say a word as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table where a seat

had been left open for him. Ron began to say something, but stopped as Hermione shook

her head. Harry just at the table, his blank stare boring into a bowl of apples. He didn't

make to take any of the lasagna, whose enticing aroma made sure that every student had

at least two portions. Ron looked quizzically from Harry to Hermione. "What's the matter?"

He mouthed to her. She lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

A silence hushed through the hall and they all looked up to see that Dumbledore had

lifted himself from where he sat.

"Now that your stomachs are filled and your dispositions mild," a disbelieving snort

came from Harry and a nudge in his ribs from Ron "I would like to introduced the new

teacher, Professor Potter." Voices lifted up in a murmur as the new teacher stood up.

"Harry! Is that your da?" Ron asked in surprise.

"No." Harry said vehemently.

"Oh." Hermione said. Both looked at her in inquiry. "That explains your mood." Harry

went back to staring at the apples.

"As you may have already guessed," Dumbledore continued, "Professor Potter will

teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Other than that, I wish you all a good night

and good luck starting your classes tomorrow."

Suddenly chaos broke out as many students got up at once and headed towards the

doors, Harry Potter in the lead.

Ron looked quizzically at Hermione. "What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered "but whatever is going on, Harry is most upset about

it."

"The resemblance is uncanny. If Harry hadn't contradicted me, I would have said his

father was back from the dead."

"Maybe he is, why else would Harry be so upset? I would think that he would

otherwise be thrilled to have family other than the Durselys."

"Let's go ask what Professor McGonagall wanted him for, than we would get an

answer." Said Ron getting up and following the other students out of the hall. Hermione

hurried and caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it would be better to let Harry come to us. He needs to first deal with this by

himself."

"This year I am pretty much going to take up where you left off in your fourth year.

Curses. There are of course many different kinds of curses other than those of the

unforgivable variety. Most are long lasting and the degree of pain varies from curse to

curse. We will be learning each curse and their counter parts. No, I will not be showing any

non- curable curses, for they are just that, non-curable. For today however, I want you to

open up your books and read the first chapter and make notes of each curse in it and their

counter parts. If you don't finish it in class, it is to be turned in on Wednesday. Please

begin."

James looked out over the sea of students with their heads bent over their books and

quills in and. His eyes came to rest, however, on Harry. It still seemed a miracle that his

son had survived, but there was no doubt in their relation to one another. He sighed.

Harry had listened intensely to his lecture and was now scribbling on his parchment.

Perhaps he had come to terms and admitted that James was alive. Somehow, he

doubted it though. Dumbledore had told James enough for him to know that Harry was

very good in Defense Against the Dark Arts and that this subject would interested him

greatly.

Harry looked up at him, seemingly having felt his teacher's gaze upon him. The look in

his eyes told James in no uncertain terms that he had not changed his mind overnight.

The bell rang and the students slammed their books shut and began putting their

things together.

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you." James said as they all started

to leave the classroom.

Author's Note

Kylena - This story will most likely be a drama, seeing as I am not very good in writing

comical stories. Sweet-Jessica - Yes, Dumbledore should have been more surprised,

but I take him for a man whose composed and emotions don't easily get out of

hand and so he took the situation as it was and tried to make the best of it.

Wather Tali Neith - Thank you for the advice. When I find enough time, I will be sure to go

through it. LishowHP - You Liz! That is exactly what I aim for in my stories ( Originality  
Otherwise I would like to thank the following readers for their kind reviews.

Luthien-Grange2004

Kurbani

Xxandra

I-Love-Sirius

The Brainless Wonderr

Soccercinick1

Ami Black

Witerose101

Rowlingfan1

Kukil

Yaminy-geint4eva

Saai'or Sol

Max Lp

Alym Mel49

Carmel Mu li

Parcelmouth Princess

Lilly-potter2010


	3. Potions

James looked at his son as he spoke with his friends, assuring them that he would

be along shortly. Harry then turned to look at him, his bag hanging off of one shoulder.

"Harry, I know you don't want to believe it, but I am our father and I would like to

have a chance to get to know you."

Harry looked at him disbelievingly. "That you are the mirror image of my father, I

cannot deny. And the fact that Dumbledore himself supports you helps your cause." His

son told him calmly, all the while looking into the professor's eyes. "I have had all night to

think on what your coming means and have come to the conclusion, that you indeed sired

me 16 years ago. I will not consider you, however, my father."

James looked at him with sorrow. He did not dare to hope that he stood a chance of

having his son back. "Let us meet tomorrow after dinner." James suggested. Harry raised

his eyebrow to a height James had not though possible. "We can talk, maybe get use to

each other. It wasn't easy for me, you know when I heard that you were alive."

Harry's mocking expression vanished as surprise replaced it. "Where have you been

these last 15 years, the north pole? Everyone in Britain knows that I was the one to

vanquish Voldemort and had survived."

"I was in America. I never heard the rumors." James told him quietly.

Incredulity replaced his surprise as Harry said: "But, you were there that night! I know

you were! Don't try to excuse yourself, I've heard my mother's screams and your words far

too often to believe any lies you might say." With that Harry turned and left a bewildered

man behind.

The potions classroom was as dark and damp as it always was, and just as silent.

Looking onto the chalkboard, Harry read step three and put his minced frog liver into the

boiling cauldron he and Hermione shared.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to get to know me." Harry said, keeping his voice down so that the curious

students in NEWT potions wouldn't be able to understand him.

"Would that be so bad?" She pointed out. "You have wanted to know your parents

ever since I have known you, now you have the chance, take it Harry."

"What is going on here, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger?" Both teenagers jerked their heads

up to see Professor Snape towering over them, a glower on his face.

"Nothing Professor." Harry said quietly. "Just discussing whether our potion had the

right color or not."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I can assure you that it does not." Snape snarled.

"Well, Professor Snape," Harry didn't know what made him say this, but it was too

late to turn back now. "If you would look more closely, you would see that I have just

added minced frog liver, but not yet the dandelion stems. As this is a highly explosive

potion when not made correctly, the potion changes color as each ingredient is added. At

this stage of the potion, the color is suppose to be red. If you would watch carefully, I will

add the dandelion stems and my potion will turn blue, indicating that it is nearly finished at

which point it will turn green from the stirring which is then necessary." Everyone in the

room leaded over their own cauldrons, watching, as though bewitched, the interplay

between the Professor and the boy-who-lived.

With a slight glance into the Professor's confounded face, Harry tipped the stems into

his cauldron and immediately started to stir quickly. As predicted, the potion turned blue

and after a few minutes green. Harry quickly filled two vials with the green sleeping

draught and took the cauldron off of the fire so that it would not burn. Then he waited for

the potions teacher to speak.

Snape stared at the boy in confused amazement. It seemed that Potter junior had

lost his animosity and gained sarcasm. The latter was quite a slight for those who were

inattentive, but to the professor, and apparently Hermione he saw by the intense look in

her eyes, just having Harry explain what went on with the potion screamed of pent up

frustration and sarcasm.

"Well done Potter." He said. "Five points for Gryffindor." Gasps of surprise sounded

throughout the room from both houses. Snape smiled slightly. "However, ten points will be

deducted for your belief of being better." Gasps of indignation now sounded from the few

Gryffindors in the room. Harry just stared into the professor's eyes and raised an eyebrow

as though to say: "Was that the best excuse you can come up with?"

It was time to have a talk with the boy's father.

My thanks to:

Bekahl

Athena Kitty Parcel Mouth Princess orez LizhowHP - You're right. That is really a stupid way

to meet!

Rowlingfan1

Kylena Watcher Tale Neith

Sailor Sol

Carmen March I-love-Sirius73 Lilly-potter2010 Yamina-grint4eva tasare


	4. Snape's Worries

James looked up from the homework he had been correcting when a knock sounded at the door. He looked at his watch and saw to his surprise, that dinner had come and gone. That meant that Harry must have been at the door for their meeting.

"Come in." He called, setting his papers to the side of his desk. To his surprise, Snape, of all people, came into the room.

"Well, this is a surprise, Severus. Come, sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"Thank you." Severus Snape said and sat down opposite him. "Despite our argument before the start of term, something has come to my attention and I have decided to lay my animosity aside."

James looked at his fellow professor and raise his eyebrow in skepticism.

"You remind me eerily of your son." Snape said. "Which is why I have come. Since you entered his life, your boy has changed drastically and I am not sure whether to be glad or concerned."

"What do you mean?" James asked. Even if Snape wasn't concerned, he certainly was. "What was Harry like before I came?"

"The boy was full of life, OK last year was an exception and maybe his behavior has nothing to do with you, but the events of the year before, but you should at least be able to help him, seeing as you are the boy's father.

"A father who he refuses to acknowledge." James admitted wearily. "What happened in the last years?"

"The boy was once a prankster, not much unlike yourself." Snape continued, ignoring the question. "He always seemed to be laughing and his work in potions barely scraped by acceptable. Now he is surely, quiet and even snaps at his own house mates. Imagine when to my surprise he lectured me on a potion we made in class. Since when did Potter study? The boy now has his nose in books at the dinner table, much like Ms. Granger, and I have yet to catch him outside the Gryffindor tower beyond curfew."

"Maybe that is normal, it is the beginning of the year. Pranks usually take time to plan."

"He hasn't even gotten into a fight with Malfoy! If that doesn't tell you anything, then Harry doesn't need you for a father." Snape practically shouted.

"All my life, I haven't had a father and I certainly don't need one now." A voice said from the doorway.

"Harry." James said startled, coming to his feet.

"You wanted to see me professor, but I see that you are busy. I'll go now." Harry turned and was almost out the door when Snape likewise stood up.

"Potter." He snapped. "I am finished with Professor Potter. You may speak with him now." He left the room before anyone could protest.

I would like to thank the following people:

Dreamforever

Rowlingfan1 Athenakitty Sailor Sol I-love-Sirius73 Ladylilly Potter Prongs1


	5. Father and Son

"Please sit down." The professor told him, pointing to the chair which Snape had

just vacated.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Although you do not consider me your father, I know that you are my son, a son who

I would like to get to know. Tell me about yourself. How did you grow up, who are your

friends, what has Hogwarts been like for you?"

Harry sighed. "I figured that was the reason. What can I say?" A shrug accompanied

this question.

"Why don't we do it this way? I ask you questions and you answer them, of course it

can go the other way around."

"All right, but I insist on my right to remain silent."

"This is not a court of muggle law." James said with a frown.

"It is a good law though." Harry replied passively.

"All right, I will begin." Harry nodded. What was it like growing up with the Dursleys?"

Harry sighed as though resigned.

"Lonely."

"Lonely?" The professor asked incredulously.

"Yah. No one wanted anything to do with me. I was the freak in glasses who wore

hand-me-downs and worked as a slave. I wouldn't exactly call it a happy childhood." The

professor's frown deepened with each word, but Harry stopped him from saying a word.

"O.k. now for my question. Why didn't you check to make sure we weren't dead that night?"

James Potter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I was hit by the cruciatus curse

ten times, Harry. Not by Voldemort, but by his followers. The only reason they stopped, I

guess, was because the house fell apart and was in ruins. Plus they were convinced that I

was dead. I didn't check on you because I knew that no one before had ever survived the

killing curse. I didn't want to stay there when I had nothing to live for."

Silence fell between them while Harry absorbed this information. Then came the

question: "Dumbledore told me you are in Gryffindor. Do you have many friends?"

"I get along with most in Gryffindor, but my best friends are Ron and Hermione."

"The know-it-all?" The professor asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, we became best friends after we had taken down the mountain troll my first

year."

"Mountain troll?" The professor asked unbelievingly.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"Tell me what? If you know him as well as he seemed to imply, you know that he

never gives more information that the bare facts."

Harry sighed. What followed was a discussion of Voldemort, his return and Harry's

part in it.

James stared out over the large sea. In the distance, he could see a tentacle of the

giant squid waving shyly at him.

Sirius was dead. The thought didn't seem to want to get out of his head. Peter had

betrayed them all. This though was almost as consistent at the first. How many times over

the past 14 years had be been tempted to write his friends and get together for an

evening? He had always restrained himself, but that didn't make him any better than

others. Of the marauders, only two were left. Of course, Remus! James felt ashamed that

he hadn't written him yet and decided to do so that very moment. The sun was sinking

slowly over the horizon and it was almost too dark to see where it was he was going. Still,

James knew the castle grounds better than most and headed toward the castle.

As he arrived, one of his students (he couldn't remember his name at that time) came

running to him, panting heavily and barely able to get a word out in edgewise.

"Sir . . . needed . . . Harry . . . infirmary . . ." A feeling of foreboding rose up in him and

he darted past the boy, running up to the infirmary. As he got there, it was to find Ron,

Hermione, Dumbledore and Severus al standing around a bed in which his son lay. Harry

was writhing in pain, his eyes wide open unseeing and the scar on his forehead was

glowing brightly, the only light needed in the room.

"Albus, what happened?" He asked as he took his son's hand in his own.

"I don't know, James. I can only speculate, and I hope that I am wrong."

To my reviewers:

Wanderingwolf - Thanks for pointing out the fact with the body having been found - I will

have to do some thinking on that part.

Bubbleliciousbubblegum - I love you name!

Sristi - I am sorry that you don't seem to have enjoyed my fic all too much. I try to satisfy

everyone (except for slash), but hey, I can't be superwoman.

Otherwise I would like the thank the following for their wonderful encouraging reviews:

Makalani Astral

Watcher Tale Neith

Sailor Sol

Athenakitty

Shania

Maxwell Star

Estrella

Dearc Aillse

I-love-Sirius73

AyvaTrance

Darkmoon-on-dragonwings

Felion

Dreamonforever

LuNaRaNgF1288

Kylena

Dreamforever

Rowlingfan1

Kosetsuno Tenshi

Harrys-babe


	6. Confrontation with Voldemort

What had happened? One minute he had been playing chess with Ron in the

common room and now he stood before Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Ah . . . Harry Potter, so kind of you to join us." The high pitched, heart-stopping voice

made shivers run down his spine. Sniggers sounded throughout the room from various

death eaters.

"Voldemort . . . where are we?" Harry demanded to know.

"Why Harry, we are in the Hogwarts infirmary, or better said, your body is. Spiritually,

we are on a plane of conciseness that transcends the physical universe. I thought it would

be best if we had a long-due 'chat.'"

"What would we have to talk about?" Harry said suspiciously. It seemed odd to Harry

that his scar did not burn, seeing as he was in such close proximity to the dark Lord, but

more pressing matters pushed this thought aside.

"I have come to the conclusion, young Harry, that it would be much more profitable to

have you join me, instead of dead or fighting against me." Voldemort lifted a hand in a sign

silence as Harry opened his mouth. "Silencio." No syllable escaped the boy's lips. "Yes, I am

aware that you would not willingly join us at this point in time. That is the reason I have

brought you here, a place where not even Dumbledore can follow you and from where you

can not escape without the creator's permission. Namely, mine." Laughter echoed on the

walls as Harry struggled not to let any of his panic show.

On the plane of reality, an argument had taken place among the occupants of the

infirmary.

"All of you are to leave here at once!" A high-pitched feminine voice sounded over the

.others.

"Harry needs support at this moment, however, I agree that the students should

return to their tower and get ready for their next class." An older, much more tired voice

said.

"What! Harry's our best friend! You can not kick us out." An adolescent boy's voice

seemed to squeak out.

"Come on. I think the boy needs help right now, not squabbling." Another masculine,

more mature voice pointed out.

"Silence!" A young feminine voice yelled over the out burst of opinion that then began.

"This arguing is not helping! If Harry does not have a head-ache by now, then I admire his

nerves." All voices died down at this voice of reasoning. "Look at him! He is in pain! Now,

Ron, come with me, we are most likely only in the way if we stay." Silence reigned as

Hermione continued. "Headmaster, I would suggest you call the help of others for this is no

ordinary vision that Harry is having."

"How would you know that?" James asked incredulously.

"I have seen him during many of his visions, Professor, but never has his scar actually

glowed." Ron explained.

"Thank you for your excellent advice, Ms Granger." Dumbledore said. "Be rest assured

we will act upon it." Hermione nodded and dragged Ron out of the room. "Severus, would

you be so kind as to contact Remus, seeing as you know where he is staying at the

moment." After a disgruntled look, Professor Snape swept out of the room. "Poppy, could

you go get Firenze? The knowledge of the centaurs are many and he might have an idea,

plus his presence might bring some comfort to Harry." Disgruntled, Madame Pomfrey

followed Snape. Turning to James, he said: "Am I correct in assuming you wish to stay here?"

The man nodded and moved to sit at his son's bedside, taking his hand in his own.

"Ah, Harry. How it delights me to hear you scream. It is the scream of pure

innocence, although I know you have seen much worse." At Harry's look of surprise, he

said: "Yes, I know that you still look in on my doings, I have allowed it, even encouraged it.

You know the rush of pleasure the high tones of pain can give you. You know the feeling

of satisfaction when you recognize the total control you have over a person."

"No, these are your feelings, not my own, Voldemort." Harry said, shaking his head

in denial. Despite his words on the contrary, his mind felt a rush of adrenaline course

through it at the memory, betraying him.

"Ah, I see your struggle, young Potter. I will help you to make up your mind.

Imperio!"

"Nooooo . . ." The boy's cries brought Dumbledore and James to his side in a second.

The feeling of helplessness washed over them as they watched him wrestle with an

unknown enemy.

"Dumbledore, what is happening with my son?" The older man could only shake his

head.

"Harry Potter is trapped in a world beyond our reach." Both men whirled toward the

door where a gigantic centaur stood stooping so that his head would not crack onto the

door frame.

"What do you mean by that?" James demanded.

"That means, that Voldemort has your son trapped on a plane in a place that we can

not enter."

"Where?"

"On a different plane of this world. It is an art trance which only few can break."

"Is there than no way, Firenze?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"There is but one way. First we would need his father as he is more likely able to join

Harry for they are bonded by blood. I also need at least one other gifted in divination. The

more we have, the more chance we have."

"James," Dumbledore said quietly "go get Sybill. It is a slight chance, but we will take

it. In her flows the blood of a very powerful seer.

Don't worry! The next chapter will be the longest and the last. I know many will probably

say that this story is to short, but I would rather write it well than stuff a bunch of

nonsense into it which would only take away from quality.

Wanderingwolf - ( I like your idea, but I don't like stealing those of others. Do write to tell

me if mine meets your approval!

Rowlinfan1 - Thank you, I am very honoured by your opinion of my story.

Sristi - You didn't hurt me! I encourage criticism, so if you find my story not good, then

please don't hesitate to say so!

BubblelicousBubblegum - I am so glad that you enjoy my fic! It is very satisfying to hear

so.

Otherwise I would like to give many thanks to:

Athenakitty

Darc Aillse

Harrys-babe

I-love-Sirius73

No Comment

Sailor Sol

DreamForever

Kylena

Lizzy3

Birmly03L

Star estrella

Kosetsuno Tenshi

Makalani Astrall

Angelina Granger


	7. The end

Harry tried to fight of the Imperious Curse, but his will was becoming weaker with

every curse he cast. He turned to the next death eater, his 'guinea pig.'

"Crucio!" The man crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Well done Harry. This time you cast the curse without any help from me." Harry

stared at him in horror. "Let us see if you are able to cast the worst of them all."

Voldemort snapped his fingers and a death eater walked up from the farthest row and

swung it's hood away from it's face.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

A sad Remus Lupin entered the room and saw the two men, a woman and the

centuar standing at a bedside. "What's going on? Severus wouldn't tell me anything." At

his words, both men turned from the bed to him. He had eyes only for one of them,

though. "James?" He said in a strangled whisper.

"Moony." James said in return and headed toward his friend.

"How?"

"It is a long story." James replied, embracing Remus. Now Remus got a full view of

the boy lying in the bed.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, rushing to the bed. "What happened?" James looked

toward the bed, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I don't like this. First he was screaming, now he is so still." James added.

"We need to do the ceremony immediately." Dumbledore said with urgency in his voice.

"James, lay down onto the bed beside Harry. Sybill, you take James' hand while I take

Harry's and we connect the circle. Everyone, we will now go into a trance. Forget not what

I have instructed." Firenze said and began to chant.

Although Harry had denied the pleasure at causing pain, he could not deny the need

to kill the woman before him. It was her fault that Sirius no longer lived. She had been the

one to cast the stunning spell which through his godfather into the veil of death, and now

he was being given the chance for revenge by his very enemy, Voldemort. Slowly Harry

raised his wand his lips beginning to form the words: "Ava . . . no!" Surprise made itself

known throughout the ranks. Voldemort however just chuckled, seemingly amused.

"Harry, Harry, you know that you want to. Go ahead. No one but my death eaters and

I will ever know, and I promise that we will not tell another living soul."

"No! I do not want to become like you!" Harry protested, but he felt the walls of

resistance beginning to crumble and his wand arm stayed raised. What decided the matter

was the laughter of one Mistress Lestrange.

"It seems that little Harry is scared. It is a good thing that I put Sirius out of his misery,

he would otherwise be very disappointed in you." Harry's body shook with anger.

"Voldemort, when I kill her on this dimension, will she die in the real world?"

"Look how his body is shaking." Remus said quietly to Dumbledore. "Is that the

effects of any curse you know of?"

"No, it looks like the affect of withheld emotion." His mentor told him quietly.

"This is bad, right?"

"Let us hope that James gets to his son in time." The fear was heard quite clearly in

the old man's voice.

The dark Lord's nod was all that Harry needed. "Avada Kedavra!" Everything seemed

to go in slow motion. Beside him a man appeared, but this knowledge did not seem to

affect him. His wand erupted green light as the words were clearly and slowly spoken. The

death eater's face showed horrified surprise, she had not expected to actually die this day.

On Voldemort's face a wide grin broke out.

"Harry!" The man who had appeared just moments before, came to his side and

gripped his arm.

"Leave my protégé alone, Potter." Voldemort's voice came out menacing. "Come here

Harry and take your place by my side." Harry looked into his father's eyes a moment and

winked. James' eyebrows rose an inch, but he did not say a word. Slowly, Harry turned and

went up to kneel before the dark Lord.

"My Lord, I have now seen the errors of my beliefs" He said. "and must thank you."

"Why my son, whatever for?" Voldemort's voice was smug, he knew of course that he

had gained a supporter, the strongest wizard there was after himself.

"You have taught me something that I never would have been able to learn by

Dumbledore." Now Voldemort did look surprised.

"And what is that."

"Emotionless deception." Voldemort didn't know what hit him as Harry quickly raised his

wand and shouted the words: "Avada Kedavra." Quickly he rushed to his father. "How did

you get here?" James closed his eyes and concentrated on the infirmary.

"Shit! The link is too weak. We are stuck."

"They are not able to come back." Firenze's deep voice sounded through the shocked

silence. "We need more people to strengthen the link."

Remus stepped uncertainly forward. "Would the powers of a werewolf help?"

"Yes, but not enough. We need at least one other person with the ability to see."

Firenze said.

"Poppy, go fetch Ms. Patil. I believe Sybill once said that she had the gift of sight."

Dumbledore ordered.

"What is the matter with them?" Harry asked in a low voice as he stared at the death

eaters jerking on the ground.

"Now that Voldemort has been destroyed, the connection that had been raised

between his servants and himself has been severely severed. This must be very painful for

them." James replied just as quietly. "Now Harry, how are you in duelling?"

"Well enough." The boy responded. Harry looked at his father closely. It spoke

volumes to him that his father had come to rescue him in a time of great need. "Dad?"

James jerked and looked at his son in hope. "I am sorry for the way I have treated you. If

we ever get out, would you like to try over?"

James grabbed his son in a hug. "Oh, Harry, I had just about given up hope. No, it is

my fault. Would you ever forgive me for not going back?" Harry just nodded and hugged

his father tighter. Suddenly James let go. "They are coming back and they are going to be

pissed." He nodded toward where a few death eaters had managed to stand up.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said cheekily and stupefied the death eater nearest him.

The infirmary was full of students. All of them had come to help Harry Potter. "What is

the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, professor." Hermione said. "As Madame Pomfrey told us what was going on, we

rounded every one from divination together and decided to come to help."

"Well children, I don't know . . ." Remus began.

"Remus, let the children come in. Even though they may have very little talent, all the

willing help we get will help." Firenze said. About 25 students now shuffled into the

infirmary, staring at the famous Harry Potter. "Okay students, everyone grab the other's

hand and concentrate on Harry." The room fell silent as Firenze once again started to chant.

James and Harry were surrounded, it looked to be their last few minutes to live.

Suddenly James grabbed Harry's upper arm. "It's time." He said. Harry looked at the death

eaters who had seemed to be stunned to silence.

"Well, it was great playing with you guys, but the sun is setting and we need to go

home." Then they disappeared from the plane.

The End

Ilovethestorys -- Thank you for your helpful critik. I went through again and tried to

incorporate it, but must admit that I didn't change much as I like the way it is.

Pands rule the World - Thank you for your nice review.


	8. Author's Note

Hallo everyone! I know that this ending has been a disappointment for many of you, but I just did a bit of editing and found that I myself am satisfied with the cliff hanger and have decided not to change it, because this is the way I want it. I hope that, even though the end may not be too satisfactory, you have enjoyed the story anyway.

My last thanks go to the following readers:

Makalani Astral,

Watcher Tale,

Neith,

Athenakitty  
I-Love-Sirius73  
Wanderingwolf,

Shania,

Maxwell,

Sailor Sol,

Kylena,

Dearc,

Aillse,

Parselmouth,

Princess Elisabeth Potter,

Kiitygirl1220,

Dracozchick


End file.
